39 Clues: Cahills and Da Vincis
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: The Cahills and Vespers are the two most powerful families in the world right? wrong there is one family just as powerful. The Da vinci family watch as Cain Da vinci travels with the Cahill siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **The world's two**

 **most powerful families**

 **Da Vinci's and Cahills**

Long ago on a island off the coast of Ireland there lived a man named Gideon Cahill with his wife Olivia, and his four children Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane Cahill in 1507 he with the help of a man named Leonardo Da Vinci who seemed to have infinite knowledge created a serum that could make a man faster, stronger, and smarter.

But just as Leo sent the letter though that gave the secret to completing the serum Leo was assassinated and Gideon Cahill died in a mysterious fire Leonardo's wife Lucrezia Donati believed that the church and Vesper family to be behind the murder of Leo so she took the key to Leo's near infinite knowledge the book of leaves and split it five ways giving each one to her children while keeping her husband's pages to give to their last unborn child Leonato.

In Ireland Olivia Cahill had just lost her family her husband died without knowing of her pregnancy with another child and her older children all blamed her eldest son Luke for the death of their father She hoped though that one day they may be together again as a family with her husband's oldest friend Leonardo's descendants.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the maze of Bones or Assassin's Creed or Da Vinci's demons they are owned by Scholastic, Ubisoft and David S. Goyer**

 **Chapter 1**

500 years later

Five minutes before he died Leonidas Da Vinci changed his will, his lawyer brought the alternate version out which had remained his most guarded secret for seven years whether or not he ever be crazy enough to actually use it Claudia Auditore II didn't know.

"Sir?" she asked "are you sure?" Leonidas stared out at his vast estate as his wolf dog pup snuggled beside him just as he had done over the years but not even his presence was a comfort he was about to set in motion events that may bring the end of civilization and his grandsons innocence.

"Yes Claudia." his every breath was labored as if speaking was a challenge, "I'm sure." Claudia broke the seal on the brown leather folder she was tall lithe woman with a look in her eye that could kill she had been Leonidas's advisor, the closest thing the old assassin could call a friend for half his life aside from his close friend and confidant Grace Cahill.

They had shared many secrets over the years but none like this Claudia handed the document to the old dying assassin when Leonidas started having a coughing fit as the coughing subsided Claudia handed him a pen and the document and he scrawled his weak signature across the page.

"He's so young but now the secret of the of the Isu is his to guard but he must find it first make sure that he gets the best teacher the descendant of master Altair." said the dying man "If only the young masters parents…" tried to say claudia "his parents couldn't do it but he is their son I know he won't abuse the power as others would he combines the blood of Altair, Ezio, Edward, Haytham, and Connor with the the blood of the greatest master of the renaissance Leonardo Da Vinci (this is my personal opinion about Leonardo) "he is our only chance" said Leonidas "if he doesn't succeed than five hundred years of work has been for nothing." finished Leonidas.

"Everything will collapse the family, the world, even the brotherhood and the Templar will rise again, you've seen the signs that they are returning my grandson must find the book and protect it, it's like a map to all the Pieces of Eden" said Leonidas Claudia nodded grimly she had noticed the return of the templars and she didn't like it.

"Yes sir." said Claudia and Leonidas Da Vinci closed his eyes for the last time.

Claudia closed the curtains she prefered it this way, it felt more appropriate for this the door then opened "well" asked a figure dressed in a black hooded cloak a silver medal greave on his left arm "It's ready make sure they don't know" said Claudia to the figure "trust me they'll be none the wiser" said the hooded figure and he stalked out like a specter of death that had just claimed Leonidas's soul.


End file.
